


Morning Shift

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Worship, Facials, Kinktober 2020, Licking, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: An early morning finds Naruto curled up to his boyfriend, and a mouth watering scent keeps him there.Kinktober 2020 prompt: 4th, Licking
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Morning Shift

The room was sweltering as the hot rays of the mid-morning sun slanted in the window to shine down upon a pair of ninja. Slowly, the bright fingers trailed across their near-naked bodies, outlining muscles in shadow and gold. Finally, they came to rest upon the face of a sleeping blond, lancing at his closed eyes

Naruto groaned. His eyes fluttered open, then closed again with a growl as the sun stabbed at them. Slowly, the blue orbs adjusted to the light, and he found himself pressed against another body. He couldn’t help but rake his eyes up Kiba’s form. The dog-nin’s muscles were bulkier than his own, than most ninja, bespeaking power and speed alike. The Inuzuka was lying on his back, the sun emphasizing the tan of his skin, and the steady rise and fall of his heavy pecs. The blond ninja’s mouth watered.

Still asleep, perhaps in response to Naruto’s slight movements, Kiba threw an arm out, blinding finding the other ninja’s shoulder and pulling him close. This near, Naruto couldn’t help but notice that his bedmate had begun to sweat - though some of that was probably just from their exertions the night before. A waft of Kiba’s scent reached his sensitive nose, thick with musk and a trance of spice. It pulled him back to a few hours before, when they had lost themselves in one another.

A long moment passed like that, with the sun gilding the dog-nin’s body, but Naruto couldn’t resist forever. With a little squirm he moved his head up over Kiba’s chest and began to lick at his nipple. He started softly, landing feather-light touches of his tongue’s tip on the brown flesh, watching how the nipple firmed under his attention. It had the taste of salt to it, but in the best way. His tongue began to writhe over it, wrapping around it, caressing it fiercely. His fervor remained as he continued to do so, the seconds stretching out into minutes as he lost himself in his task.

Slowly, he began to go further, giving longer licks which started at the nipple but stretched away from it across the warm mound of the pec, then back again, lapping out the beading drops of sweat. Kiba mumbled something in his sleep and the blond ninja paused for a long moment, waiting for him to quiet down again, before continuing.

He wasn’t sure how long he worked on Kiba’s pec for, his tongue tracing every bit of tanned skin, leaving it glistening in the morning light. Slowly moving away from the firm nipple, tasting every bit of Kiba as he went. When his lover shifted slightly again, mumbling in his sleep and arching his back for a moment, Naruto was jostled, losing his balance for a moment and nearly falling against him. He managed to catch himself, his nose nearly touching the trimmed hairs of Kiba’s armpit, buried in the source of the shinobi’s rich scent. 

His mouth watered as he inhaled the rich scent, and relishing what he was about to do, lightly lapped at the trimmed hairs and sensitive skin. He could smell the sweat from the night before that still clung to Kiba, mixed with the sweat that had come in the morning heat and the natural musk that always clung to the canine shinobi. He quickly grew more enthusiastic, inhaling deeply between sessions of licking, savouring the flavours.

He paid the crook of Kiba’s arm as much attention as he had his pec, cleaning it thoroughly and moaning gently as he did so. He was so engrossed that he was caught off guard when the dog-nin moved, one arm curling around to hold his head in closer. “Getting in some morning work?” he asked in a teasing, pleasant rumble.

Naruto went to jerk away, but his head was held tight by the muscles of Kiba’s arm. “I don’t mind,” he said, the subtle hint of laughter in his tone, “But you’ve paid all your attention to one side. You getting lazy on me?”

Giving one last lick to Kiba’s skin, he pulled back a bit, the grip on his head releasing as he did. Grinning up towards his bedmate, “Didn’t want to wake you from your beauty sleep, dog-breath,” Naruto said, moving his legs so he was kneeling over Kiba, the dog-nin’s covered cock rubbing against Naruto’s boxer-clad behind. 

“Should’a woken me up asshole, could have been doin somethin’ a lot better than sleepin’,” Kiba replied. The arms that was holding Naruto down wrapped around the blonds neck, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. Both moaned into the kiss, tongue battling for dominance until they were left breathless, separating and panting for air, a string of saliva connecting them still. Looking into eachothers eyes for a moment, Naruto wasn’t expecting it when the arm behind him shover him to the side, the blond falling on the opposite side of the bed from where he’d started. 

“Get to work blondie, make ‘em match,” Kiba grinned, folding his hands behind his head as he looked down at Naruto. 

With an impish grin, the blond set to work, shuffling up so that his head was in the crook of Kiba’s exposed pit and began to lick once more, lavishing just as much attention here as he had on the other side. If anything, the taste here was even more concentrated - perhaps the arm had been held against the dog-nin’s body. Then, he moved onto his left pec, giving it just as much love as he had the other. All the while, Kiba’s strong hand kneaded his plump ass, pushing his hard cock into the harder muscles of the dog-nin’s leg.

“Alright, that’s enough there,” Kiba said after a few minutes. “I think we can move onto somethin’ more fun, yeah?” So saying, he put both hands down to grab at Naruto’s ass and, with a strength and leverage impossible without chakra, tossed the blond ninja a little ways down the bed. He landed with a whump, right between Kiba’s legs, with his eyes on a level with his cock. “Now, start cleaning off there,” the brown-haired ninja said, propping himself up at the top of the bed so he could see.

Naruto always loved this position, between Kiba’s legs always smelt amazing, rich with musk and the lingering scent of cum. The tenting fabric was damp, and he couldn’t help but give it a few licks, savouring the spicy-bitter taste. Finally, he channeled a thread of wind chakra through a finger and used it to slice the fabric from Kiba’s form, freeing his foot long monster. Each throb releasing a small tickly of pre-cum that flowed down, making the pulsing shaft glisten. 

Naruto dove in, laving the cock with long licks from tip to base and back again. Cleaning every drop off it, only for his work to be undone when he moved to another part of the mighty cock. He resisted the urge to take the entire cock between his lips, swallowing it whole, knowing that Kiba loved seeing him worship him, sometimes for hours without end. Gradually, the dog-nin’s soft sounds graduated to full groans of pleasure as his licks grew more enthusiastic, his own cock throbbing with need as a pleasurable warmth gathered inside him, basking in the sounds he drew from his lover.

Finally, it call came to a head. The cock pulsed once, twice, and then thick white burst from its tip, falling over Naruto’s face and hair. The load kept on coming, as it always did, until the blond ninja’s features were quite covered, and he had to close his eyes to avoid getting any in them. Then, gentle hands took hold of his arms and drew him upwards, and he felt a different kind of warmth on his cheeks - that of Kiba’s tongue, cleaning him off just as diligently as he had before.


End file.
